In recent years, the semiconductor industry has developed integrated chips (ICs) having integrated bio-sensors configured to detect the presence of certain biomarkers in an ambient environment (e.g., in a patient's blood stream). Biosensors are analytical devices that convert a biological response into an electrical signal. For example, bio-sensors can generate electrical signals that identify and detect different analytes such as toxins, hormones, DNA strands, proteins, bacteria, etc., in a variety of applications such as molecular diagnostics, pathogen detection, and environmental monitoring.